


Special Treatment

by YewFandoms



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Thicc Thighs, thigh riding, typical jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YewFandoms/pseuds/YewFandoms
Summary: Requested plot for some thigh riding!
Relationships: Geralt - Relationship, Geralt of Rivia - Relationship, Geralt/reader, geralt of rivia/reader, jaskier - Relationship
Kudos: 140





	Special Treatment

Gods, you were tired.

You were a little winded after a kerfuffle with some men in the last town. It was nothing you couldn’t handle, but with seven men vs one of you and no sword, it was amazing you were only left with a bruised behind and ego. They were after Geralt, but when all they could find was you, they decided action was the only answer.

Geralt didn’t leave much to discussion, lifting you immediately on to his horse, much to the dismay of both you and a certain bard.

“So why does she get special treatment? I’ve been your friend for much longer!” Jaskier sulks from your left side, frowning as Geralt grunts in response.

“If you wish to ride Roach instead Jaskier,” You peered down at the man beside you. “I do not mind.”

“I just don’t see why he!” Jaskier points at Geralt, whose walking quietly by your other side. “Suddenly favours you more than me.”

“I don’t favour you Jaskier, (Y/N) just knows when to be quiet.” Geralt doesn’t turn his head as he speaks, continuing to walk forward.

“Thank you? I think.” Was that a compliment? You were never sure with Geralt. The two of you were somewhat seeing each other, if you could call the occasional fuck a relationship.

“Well I think th-“

“No one asked you what you think.” Geralt interrupted, causing you to chuckle. The Witcher’s lips tug into a very small smile at the sound.

“As I was saying,” Jaskier waves his hand, continuing. “I think that just because you engage in the physical act of love making with (Y/N) tha-“

It’s your turn to kick Jaskier now from above. “Can you not talk about me like I’m not here?”

“Am I wrong though?” The bard gives you a cheeky grin, and you frown in response.

Was that true? Does Geralt give you special treatment because he’s all you have on the long road trips?

As if sensing your doubt, Geralt touches your leg from his side of the path, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I just watched (Y/N) take down seven men with nothing more than her fists Jaskier, I think she more than well deserves the break.”

“She landed on her arse right after though.” Jaskier butts in, causing you to kick him once again. He whines at the hit, rubbing his shoulder.

“And you can do any better?” You remark, huffing at his words.

“I, well,” He stumbles, still touching his shoulder. “I don’t have too! That’s why I have you two.”

“Exactly, now keep quiet.”

Geralt nods at you in agreement, the two of you ignoring the sulking bard. It wasn’t long before another town came into view, and Jaskier nearly fainted at the idea of a warm bed. It was nearly nightfall, and the two men let you talk with the innkeeper while they waited outside.

You were waiting for only a few minutes before an elderly man greeted you.

“Now what can I do for you?” He gave you a friendly smile, and you returned it.

“Do you happen to have two rooms available? Just for the night.” You peered outside as the innkeeper began searching through some papers, craning your neck just to see Jaskier talking to an unknown woman. Typical.

Geralt was nowhere to be seen, but you assumed he was taking Roach somewhere she could feed.

“Miss?” The man calls for you, and you give him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, it’s been a long day.” Not a total lie.

“Not to worry, who are you travelling with?” It was a question with no malice, but you couldn’t help but be weary about telling people about Geralt.

“My husband and my brother.” It was an answer you had practiced more than once.

“What brings you through here?” Again, it was a genuine question, but you just wanted nothing more than to yank the keys from his hand and go straight to bed.

“It’s my mothers birthday soon, we’re surprising her but we’re awfully tired from our travels.” Hoping he gets the hint, the old man nods.

“Lovely, I’m sure she’ll be eager to see you.” The man hands you two sets of keys, pointing towards an open door.

You toss him a bag full of coin, and his eyes widen.

“This is way too much miss.” He pushes the bag back, but you shake your head at him.

“It’s yours sir, all I ask is that we are to not be disturbed at all.”

He nods eagerly, and you bid him goodnight.

By the time you’re outside, you’re able to witness Jaskier be slapped by another woman.

“I was just asking! No harm in- oh (Y/N)!” Jaskier turns his attention to you instantly, his eyes searching your hands. “Please tell me oh dear sister that we have a room for the night.”

You hold the keys around your fingers up, and Jaskier fake swoons, immediately reaching for a set.

He whines as you pull your hand back, raising your other hand to his forehead as you hold him back.

“Where is Geralt?” Jaskier pushes your hand away from him, once again reaching for the keys.

“He’s putting that bloody horse away!” You hand Jaskier his keys, which he hastily snatches away. “I’ll tell you now, that horse gets better treatment than us.”

Jaskier thinks over his own words for a small second, before he rolls his eyes. “I’ll correct myself, better treatment than me.”

The man grumbles something else, before pushing past you, rushing inside the inn. You don’t blame him, you too eager to sleep. Eager to spend some time with him.  
Taking a seat at the entrance of the inn, your hands gripping your coat tighter to your body as the cold nips at your skin.

“Are you not going to bed?” Jaskier’s head pops out from the doorway, startling you slightly.

“I will, but someone will have to show Geralt our room.” It was an innocent answer, but Jaskier groans in reply.

“If I hear anything coming from your room, I will cur-“

“Go to bed Jaskier.” Geralt’s husky voice greets you, and you turn your head in his direction.

The bard points his finger at the both of you, before again grumbling to himself. He bids you both goodnight with a wave of his hand, and you couldn’t help but shake your head at his actions.

“I thought you would be asleep by now.” Geralt walks towards you, offering his hand.

“I was waiting for you.” You take his hand, letting him pull you to your feet.

“Can’t wait to have me in bed hm?” He quips, following you as you guide him inside the inn.

“More so that you knew which room was ours, but I’d be a liar if I said no to that too.”

Geralt stays quiet, but you notice the way his hand tightens around yours at your words. You find your room, and you sigh as you enter. It was small, but it was enough.

“Will you even fit on the bed?” You gave Geralt an amused glance, and he rolls his eyes.

“I will if I push you off.” He replies, and you grin at him. You discard of your small bag on a table, Geralt doing the same. His swords, hidden beneath his cloak come into view, and he places them gently beside your bag.

“Is this the part where I play the housewife who gets mad at you for doing this?” You point at the swords on the table, watching as Geralt begins to untie his many layers of shirts.

“You went with the marriage story again?” He replies, pulling a shirt off.

“Easiest lie ever told.” You show off a ring on your finger. “No one questions it.”

Geralt grunts in response, pulling off his remaining top. You follow in his footsteps, undressing as his back is turned.

Holding your hand out, you wave your hand around and soon enough a shirt is thrown your way. You mutter a small thank you. Left in nothing but your underwear and Geralt’s shirt, you climb into bed.

You couldn’t help but watch as Geralt undressed. The way his muscles tensed as he moved around, or the way he pulls his hair away from his eyes as he bends down to untie his pants. You bit your lip as your eyes travelled down, but you soon snapped out of it as Geralt chuckled.

“Enjoying this are we?” He continues chuckling, pulling down his trousers.

“Very much so.” Why lie? Geralt always knew when you were lying.

“Stop giving me that look,” Geralt stalks towards you, sitting at the end of the bed. “This bed looks like it’ll break as soon as we breathe on it.”

“We don’t have to fuck,” You sit upright, his large shirt pooling around your thighs. “We can just sleep.”

“Mm, something tells me you don’t want to do that.” Geralt stands again, before making his way towards the side of the bed. He climbs in, pushing you towards the side as he sits in the middle.

“And where am I supposed to go?” You huff, watching as the man gets comfortable, his arm reaching behind his head as he rests.

“Right there.” Geralt nods towards his groin, and you release a small ‘oh’ in realisation.

You hesitate slightly, and Geralt’s free hand reaches for you, guiding you closer to him. Your leg slides over his, and before you know it, you’re straddling him.

“It’ll feel better,” Geralt moves you again, placing your right leg between his own as you sit on his thigh. “If you sit like this.”

“Had some practice have we?” You smirk at him, and he chuckles in response.

His thick thigh tenses beneath you, and you gasp as Geralt starts sliding his hand up your own. His touch is light, but enough to leave tingles under your skin.

“You left me breathless today (Y/N),” Geralt begins to rock you over him, causing you to bite your lip at the feeling. “Watching you handle yourself like that, fuck, you were incredible.”

“Left you a bit f-flustered yeah?” You stutter, feeling your wetness begin to soak through your panties and onto Geralt’s barely covered thigh.

“More than that,” Geralt grabs your hand resting on his other thigh, before resting it on his clothed cock. “Much much more.”

His dick twitched under your grasp, and you instantly begin to palm him through his underwear. The man beneath you groans at the feeling, the hand on your hip rocking you harder over him.

You began to ride his thigh on your own, whilst freeing his throbbing cock from its confines. He hisses as the air hits him, and Geralt pulls your hands away. You give him a weird look, but the man has other ideas as he lifts your (his) top from your body.

Your nipples harden even more at the cold air, and Geralt’s throws your shirt to the ground. His cock rests against his stomach, begging to be touched, and he returns your hand to him without a second thought. You wrap your hand around him tightly, causing him to curse. You squeeze him, before slowly starting to stroke him.

Geralt’s breath gets heavy, and he leans his head forward, pecking your lips. He pulls away, but you use your free hand to pull his head back. Your lips wound together as you both moan, and you can’t help but smile into the kiss. You’re still touching him, and Geralt can’t help but moan louder as you stroke him faster.

You run your thumb over his slit, and Geralt’s lips leave yours as he gasps.

“Did that feel good?” You whisper, repeating the movement. He nods quickly, his eyebrows furrowing as you do it again.

The slick sound of your hand working on the Witcher’s cock fills the air, and you start rocking yourself over his thigh again. The friction over your clothed cunt makes you moan loudly, and Geralt’s loud grunt follows suit.

His large hands slide up your thighs, before they travel to your chest. Your breasts bounce as you continue grinding, and Geralt’s watches with a heavy look as you grind on him through your panties.

It had been so long since the two of had time together, since you had both cum, that the familiar feeling of your orgasm already started surfacing. It never took to long to cum when you were around Geralt, the man was sex on legs. Your hands twist around him, and his precum starts leaking down his shaft as you pump.

“F-fuck.” He forces out, his eyes focusing on your slick covered cunt. Your arousal coats his thigh, much more obvious than before, but you continue your assault on his thigh and throbbing member. His lip quivers slightly, and the air feels hot around you as the coil in your belly grows bigger.

“Fuck,” He grunts, and Geralt grabs your hips, squeezing them roughly. “I’m going to cum.”

“M-Me too.” You gasp, reveling in the feeling forming.

Geralt’s head hits the headboard as he releases a throaty groan. He thrusts into your hand once again as he cums, his thick load covering both you and himself. You continue pumping him, making sure to get every drop as you rock over him. Your own body shakes as you orgasm, and your thighs clench around Geralt’s as you throw your head back in ecstasy.  
You’re both shaking, the two of you coming done from your highs. Letting go of his member, you go to move off him when he stops you. His hands grip your waist tighter, pulling you close to him. You rest your head on his shoulder, and Geralt shudders beneath you.

“Guess we’re going to need a bath,” He chuckles, his hands sliding over your thighs and lower back. “We’re a bit filthy.”

“Mm,” You reply, turning your head to place a kiss to his throat. “I can handle a bath.”

“Will you fall asleep by the time it’s ready?” Geralt squeezes the soft skin of your ass, and you shrug.

“No promises.”

“Well I thi-“ Geralt is interrupted to the pounding sound of someone at the door. You sit upright at this, and you lift yourself off of Geralt.

“I paid the keeper quite handsomely to leave us be.” You mumble, stretching out your legs.

Geralt slides a hand down your leg as he stands, not even bothering to grab pants. The knocking continues, and your lover opens the door slightly.

You can’t see who it is, but it doesn’t take you long to guess.

“Do you BOTH have any idea how thin these walls are? Do you? Because I don’t thi-“ Geralt shuts the door on Jaskier, his head turning back to you as you laugh loudly.

“Now about that bath?”


End file.
